


The Epsilon Crash

by Illusion_Of_Sea_Axes



Series: Project Free-Rider [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Of_Sea_Axes/pseuds/Illusion_Of_Sea_Axes
Summary: Washington is finally read for his first live test with The Olympia and his brand new co-pilot, the AI unit Epsilon.Unfortunately, Epsilon isn't ready for him. Or the Olympia.





	The Epsilon Crash

Following Agent Carolina’s ‘incident’ (as everyone was calling it), and South’s petition to get one of the units failed following Carolina’s return to the world of the living, everyone was somewhat surprised that Washington was still going through with it.

North thought it was surprising that he was still willing to let an AI unit into his head, let alone that the porject would allow it. He had expected the AI process to be delayed, or ended. South got pissed when she learned they hadn’t gotten a new AI for her and that she would have to wait. Washington spotted her lurking around the hangar, sometimes staring down the letters painted on the side of  _ The Pierre _ . Of course, Washington was too busy to keep track of her. It wasn’t his job.

The operation was only meant to give Agent Washington the ports that the AI could jump into. He could pilot the ship well without the AI in his head, that had been a proven fact, but it didn’t mean that there weren’t benefits like knowing the exact answer to a calculation once the AI had come up with it. 

There were very few witnesses for Agent Washington’s first live test, which was set two weeks after Agent Carolina and Agent Texas’ failed fighting match.

South, bitter as she was, was off training. Carolina had finally recovered in the span of a week, but Washington didn’t see her with York, Maine, and North standing on the extended platform from the  _ Mother of Invention _ . Washington was surprised Maine came at all, since he’d behaved more and more distant as of recently.

The planet they had landed on was sandy rock and rather barren. All scans had come up with nothing, aside from small rodents and birds, for a population.

Washington stood aboard _ The Olympia _ , a shiny gray vessel. It had his symbol, a rifle, painted in yellow on the roof. It was narrow, like a jet, but it was heavily armed and protected. What it lacked in sheer bulk, it made up for in length, which was of course the cause of many inappropriate jokes. It was bigger then the fighters that Washington had been crammed into for ages, though. Much bigger. 

The inside was smooth and utilitarian. It contained storage for extra ammunition and power. There were some places where Washington considered for future decoration, like how York had decorated the interior of his.

Two crew members (none of the experienced agents volunteered) followed Washington on board as he looked at the lines of normal lights, glanced at the emergency lights, and was given a brief, abridged list of its functions that he had been reading over while in Recovery. 

He buckled himself into his harness (he wasn’t a kid, he didn’t want to feel like one) in the pilot’s seat and ran his fingers over the console while the two crew members started figuring out the wires and cords. Washington winced as they plugged them into the specialized port in the back of his helmet, designed so he could plug in without disrupting the sealed atmosphere of his suit. 

A fuzzy feeling raced down his spine as they plugged in to his skull. It spread to the muscles in his face like a flash flood, lingering at his mouth. He licked his lips in response, trying to rid himself of the static-y feeling it left. It didn’t work. York hadn’t told him about how it felt when you were plugged in for the first time. Then again, he’d probably forgotten.

The Epsilon unit was inside his helmet, it would be able to reach inside his head whenever Wash let it, waiting to turn on.

_ “Agent Washington, this is Control, please run a communications check; _ ” came through the speakers smooth and clear while the two crew members were checking over the wires and connections. It was the familiar voice of Four-Seven-Nine and it made Washington smile inside his helmet. Washington analyzed the panel and his hands pressed buttons, recalling information from the blueprints and the simulations. This was familiar. This was somewhat comforting, not as alien as he had assumed it would be.

“Running communications check. This is Agent Washington, I hear you, Control. Do you hear me?” The feeling lingering in his lips faded as he spoke, moving instead to the skin around the ports, agitating the itching feeling that was apparently an early side effect following the surgeries. 

_ “We hear you, Agent Washington, loud and clear. Please run  _ The Olympia’s  _ diagnostics check, Agent Washington.”  _

“Running diagnostics check.” Washington’s eyes switched from screen to buttons rapidly as he ran the diagnostics. Everything was coming up good, according to the computer. “Done. All systems cleared, Control.” 

_ “That’s good. Agent Washington, please open entry door so our crew may exit.” _ The crew members nodded to the orders and stepped out of the room, the door automatically sealing shut behind them. Washington suddenly realized the background noise they had been providing and wished he could bring them back as he tapped the buttons. A holographic representation of _ The Olympia  _ onscreen showed the door slide open, the two step out, and the door shut again. 

“What else, Control?” He wasn’t sure if he was getting nervous or excited. 

_ “Agent Washington, please check AI-Pilot link.” _

“Checking AI-Pilot link, Control.” Washington said as he pressed another button. A humming sound started in the back of his helmet. Epsilon was ‘waking up’ and soon, Washington would be operating the ship with it; His co-pilot. Another screen lit up green with a rotating image of Epsilon’s chip, a weird letter E engraved(?) on it.

“AI-Pilot link secure, Control… I don’t hear anything yet, Control.”

There was an indiscernible muttering among control members before the Director’s voice came over the line.

_ “Nothing to worry about, Agent. You’ll be hearing him soon enough.”  _

Somehow, that sounded ominous. 

“Yes sir. What next, Control?”

_ “Do you see your route, Agent Washington?”  _ Niner’s voice returned to him. He looked at one of the screens, the one that displayed the pre-planned route over some small rock mountains, some simple aerial maneuvers, and then a return to the landing pad. It wasn’t quite like the simulators, it was extremely simple, but Washington was okay with that now as the jets flared to life. He felt the distant rumble.

“Yes, control, I see my route.” 

_ “Good. You’re all clear, Agent Washington. Take off on my mark.”  _ Washington grabbed the controls, adjusting his fingers around the rubber grips. _ “Ready? Mark!” _

Washington pushed forward on the controls and he felt the breath leave his lungs as he saw the ground fall beneath him as  _ The Olympia  _ became airborne.

_ “Don’t push the  _ Olympia’s  _ systems, Washington. If something appears wrong, please state. This test is only to see initial compatibility with the Epsilon unit, you, and  _ The Olympia _.”  _

“Understood,” Washington answered, images of the Columbia’s belly grinding into metal and Carolina ripping off her helmet flashing in his mind.

Control didn’t send in any other attempts to communicate for a minute. For a minute, Washington was alone in the cockpit, Epsilon’s humming turning to minute vibrations in the back of his helmet as he gained altitude. 

Then, Epsilon woke up.

It was an immediate effect. The screens distorted, one quick second, into an equally distorted image that Washington somehow recognized (ALLISON), and then Epsilon started _ screaming _ . 

_ “ALLISON!”  _

Washington jerked forward, the voice smashing through his skull. He cried out in pain, eyes screwing shut of their own violition, and images of a woman-  _ ALLISON, ALLISON, ALLISON- _ flashed before him.

“Agent Washington? Agent Washington, respo-” The voice distorted, whatever Control was trying to communicate, it only came out as a sledgehammer of words-

_ ALLISON, NO, ALLISON ALLISON ALLISON ALLISON, NO, I’M SORRY-!! _

_ She died. SHE DIED SHE DIED, OH GOD, I COULDN’T SAVE HER! I’M SORRY, I TRIED- PLEASE- _

There was screaming-  _ Me-  _ Epsilon? Washington? David-  _ me _ ?  _ “Leonard-” _ Me?  _ “Come on, stop it.” _ Whoever was screaming - _ ME? _ \- they were hurting-  _ STOP HURTING ME! _

Bile burned in his throat, breathing hurt-  _ “Agent Washington would surely drown.” _

What was happening-  _ DON’T THINK ABOUT IT- what are they doing to me- STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! _

_ THEY’RE HURTING ME- I TRUSTED YOU- BETRAYER BETRAYER BETRAYER- I TRUSTED YOU!  _

_ AGENT WASHINGTON!-Leonard, c’mon!-David, can you-Hello Epsilon- Don’t say goodbye- RESPOND!- Today is your- PULL UP- don’t call me David- birthday- I hate goodbyes- WASHINGTON! _

_ The Olympia _ was crashing-  _ STUCK, I’M STUCK- SOMEONE SAVE ME- _ Blaring alerts  _ -panic-  _ alarms-  _ CAROLINA! _

**_“HELP ME!”_ **


End file.
